logosfandomcom-20200222-history
TV+ (Chile)
UCV Televisión 1957-1959 The first logo of UCV Televisión, consisted of a white rectangle with a pillar of classic architecture on the left and right sides. Inside the rectangle appeared the letters "UCV-TV" with thin and straight strokes. Above the acronym was written the word "CANAL VIII" (representing the frequency that used at that time) and under the letters appeared "VALPARAISO". 1959-1968 1959-1964 For the purpose of the experimental programming, a logo was used in which the acronym "UCV" appeared in long letters (similar to the typography Impact). Underneath the letter "U" appeared the letters "TV" in lowercase, linked to each other by the lower sector of the letter "T". To the right of this one appeared "Canal 8" in handwritten letter. 1964-1968 Then in 1964 the words "TV" and "Channel 8" were changed by the word "Televisión" in handwriting. 1968-1970 Later in 1966 it was a television camera and next to it said "CANAL TV 8" and below "UNIVERSIDAD CATÓLICA DE VALPARAÍSO, CHILE", surrounded by a semi-square white curvature. 1970-1977 After the change of frequency in 1970, the logo of UCV Televisión is simplified to be a black rectangle with the number "4" inside and under the letters UCV in Helvetica typography. 1977-1978 For the first Telethon, the logo used in the presentations was the RED UCV TELEVISION, used since 1977, which consisted of a television screen contour with 3 black squares inside, which had the numbers 4, 5 And 8 (indicating the channel frequencies in Valparaíso, Santiago and La Serena, respectively). Underneath the squares appeared in bold RED UCV, and below this, the word TELEVISION in Helvetica typefaces. 1978-1980 1978-1979 In some publicity elements, between 1978 and 1979 a color logo was also used, corresponding to 3 blue, green and red oblique squares with the letters UCV inside and adding the word "Televisión" below (between 1978 and 1979)... 1979-1980 ...or in some cases the word "TeleRed" above (between 1979 and 1980). 1980-1991 1980-1986 UCV TV 1980 Color.png|Multicolored logo UCV 1985.jpg|Variant logo In 1980, the UCV Televisión logo was simply the letters UCV in coarse strokes with horizontal lines, within a television screen contour, but sometimes with their multicolored bars. The design is so similar to the ATC logo. 1981-1986 This the publicity version in 1981. The letters UCV were changed by contours of white typography, such as Cooper Black, the outline of television screen is white and green inside. Below the word TELEVISION with Roman typography. 1986-1991 It returns the same one that appeared in 1980, but inside there it is transparent, the letters UCV happen to look whole without the lines. 1991-1995 1991-November 1994 In the early 90's, the channel underwent several changes to the logo. The first of them was with the letters UCV in cursive and in a typeface similar to the Eras Bold and orange and celestial tones; And below the letters, a dark blue rectangle with the word TELEVISION in white in Helvetica Back font, inside the C there is a circle. November 1994-1995 In November of 1993, the circle inside the C was suppressed. 1995-November 1996 Then there would come a new logo: an oval of 2 colors (the top half in orange and the bottom half in blue) and inside this the acronym UCV. Below the oval, the word Television in Mistral typeface, blue. 1996-2003 November 1996-October 1998 At the end of the decade of 1990, in 1996, a new logo is used, that was occupied until 2004. The letters UCV, in rounded and thick strokes, are of celestial color, behind there are nine lines, between the last two is the word TELEVISION in Helvetica Italic typography, in the letter "C" there is a globe and the letter "V" is stylized in check form. October 1998-2003 In 1998, it undergoes aesthetic changes: The letters UCV, in rounded and thick strokes, become a little narrower and of a medium blue color; The globe that is in the letter "C" is replaced by a simple circle; And of the nine lines, the last two, which are above and below the word TELEVISION, become blue, while the other seven are eliminated. 2003-2006 2003-2005 In 2003 its logo was changed by a square divided in four sections of different blue tones (blue, blue, navy blue, and a bluish black), and on it the letters UCV in Helvetica Black and white typography. On some occasions the word Television appeared in the lower right UCV-TV (2004).png|Logo without wordmark (2004-2005) 2005-2006 In 2005, the typography is changed to Helvetica Bold. 2006-2013 2006-2007 By October of 2006, the logo was changed again to give way to a black circle, with the letters "U" in the letter Century Gothic; A small white circle with two quarters of a white circle, one above and another under it, forming a "C"; And the letter "V" in AvantGarde typeface inside. Together they form the traditional acronym UCV. 2007-2013 In 2007 the design of the logo is preserved, but now the circumference is yellow mustard and the letters black. 2013-present 2013-2014 On January 1, 2013 a new logo is presented, consisting of a rectangular head triangle and mustard yellow with the acronym UCV of black color and in typographies similar to that of TV Peru inside. 2014-February 2018 This revision of the 2013 logo was used until February 2014. February 2018-Present On February of 2018 the letters TV were added to the logo. Used until today Media + 2018 (Upcoming) In 2018, after being acquired in 2017 by the Media23 group, it was officially announced that UCV would be rebranded as "Media+" (pronunciation: Mediamás). Category:Television stations in Chile Category:Chile Category:Valparaíso Category:Television channels in Chile Category:1957 Category:2018 Category:UCV Televisión Category:PUCV Multimedios SpA Category:Media23 Category:Asociación Nacional de Televisión Category:AIR-IAB